Goodnight, Renee
by CoeurRouge
Summary: Young villain Renee finds herself confessing the memories that terrorized her throughout her life.
1. Chapter 1- Goodnight, Renee

The night was young, and the young duo passed the time by telling stories. Tim placed a hand on Renee's shoulder. She paid no attention to his and observed the raindrops racing down her window. A loud sigh was released from Renee's mouth.

"What's wrong, Redhead, tell a family story!" Tim teased Renee and played with her pajama pants.

"When I was 6, I... I finally confronted my mother about my bad dreams." Renee held back Tim's hand gently.

The teen was holding back tears trying to tell her story. A moment of awkward silence was shared between the two. Tim held Renee's fox plush as a puppet, moving his head to make him 'speak'.

"I'm all ears, Obituary! Tell me!"

Renee snatched back her plush and stroked its soft, orange fur. The memories with her plush began to flood back in her mind, causing tears to build up in her well-hidden eyes.

"Look in that photo book, Tim. First few pages, all me as a kid." Renee forced a smile on to her face as she tossed a photo album to her good friend.

[age 6]  
"Momma, where do foxies go when they die?" a bright-eyed toddler asked, clutching her grey and orange fox toys in each hand.

A sharp look was returned to her. The tension began to grow between them and Renee attempted to fix her mistake. She was only six, and she was not clear on the concept of death. She embraced the natural occurences in life, although she was unable to understand them all.

"Don't ask questions like that, Renee. You're too young to be thinking about that." Mrs. Anderson patted her daughter's shoulder.

"Mommy, Daddy and Lillith's accident makes me sad..." Renee Looked at a photograph in her locket. "Why did they run away from us, Mommy? Did they go where dead foxies go?"

"Enough, Renee. No more words." Her mother patted young Renee's head. "Go with Roadkill and Foxie. Sleep, baby.."

"Goodnight, Mommy..."

"Goodnight, Baby. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Renee walked to her bedroom, Mrs. Anderson let out a heavy sigh and pulled a picture frame from a cabinet. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she recalled the day of her divorce. Later that night, she collected a rope from her neighbors and borrowed a low stool.

Renee woke up with chills. 4 a.m., waking up to a noise in her mother's bedroom. The curious girl went to investigate. She ran out of the bedroom before returning. Quickly grabbing a flashlight, she returned back to her position in the hallways, sneaking around to her mother's room.

"Momma, I heard a noise!"

The panic-struck little girl shouted. A shadow of a human figure was cast across the cold room. She felt around for something before touching the cold leg of her mother. Unable to locate the light switch, she grabbed a flashlight and shined it upon her mother's slippers.

"Ah~! Mommy, you learned to fly~ Hm.. I should leave you be. Goodnight, mama, I love you!"

Renee closed the curtains to prevent any light disturbing her mother. She believed that faeries did not lie artificial light, which is why she turned off every light in the house before bed.

"Go to sleep, girl!" A neighbor boy called. Renee huffed and ran to bed.

Around 7 a.m., a loud knocking sound on Renee's door alarmed her greatly. She attempted to scoot away from the door, making very little noise.

"Is anyone in there? Officer Caroll here, come out if you're in there, Sweetie." A rough voice began to whisper through the door.

Renee grabbed her fox plushes and opened the door. She met face to knee with Northyear's top police officer. He looked down pathetically at the underaged scum near his feet.

"Are you here to talk to mommy? She's in her room!" said the young girl, enthusiastically pointing to her mother's room down the hall.

Renee was pushed out of the way. The heavy-built officer pushed the girl to the side and entered the room. Some items fell off shelves, making loud crashing sounds against the floor. Caroll quickly stuffed all of Renee's belongings into a suitcase. Renee was afraid, and her coloured hair was sticking to her tear-stained cheeks. A large hand grasped her arm. She was dragged out of the house and into a car, where she was forcefully removed from the safety of her usual environment into a foster home for those under 10 years of age.

[cut to real-time]

Renee collapsed on her friend's body in a mess of tears. Tim looked down at his friend clinging on to his bare body. He wasn't sure what to do, which led him to cuddling the girl and her stuffed fox. He refused to say a word until Renee's tears stopped, and the crying hushed.

"Do you want to keep these memories locked up, Obituary?" Tim asked.

Renee looked up at him and giggled nervously.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2- Fox in the Town

[ age 6 ]

Renee held on to her two plush toys. Her nightmares have increased in intensity, and her mind has been corrupted by the grotesque and saddening imagery. She was waiting for her savior. She felt left out of everything here. Nobody noticed her, and if she screamed at the top of her lungs, they'll simply walk by. She was never titled a brat, nor was she chastised. All she ever did was wait by the window, looking for a familiar face.

"Did they really leave me here? Where's mommy... Where's Lillith and Daddy..?"

The young girl peeked at her locket every now and then. She owned two photos in the locket. One of her father and her sister, Lillith. The other of her mother.

"I miss you guys. Come back for me.. I miss you.." was what she whispered before bed every night.

Her wish never came true for the 6 months she's been here. Her only friend was the equally as loud theatre kid. The little boy was only 6 and could easily act out any character. Whether it be a heartless killer, or a heart breaking lover, Tybalt could do it all.

"Renee, Renee~! Pull away your long hair! Let us see the eyes we all come to adore!, like clear orbs shining through a forest floor!"

Tybalt attempted to tug on a single lock of Renee's hair. She quickly slapped the hand of the loud boy and covered her entire face with her long hair.

" The forest floor is brown sometimes too, Stupid!" She teased, Sticking her tongue out playfully.

[Age 7]  
Renee's birthday was a regular day for everyone. Tybalt was taken into a new home only a week and a half before today Nobody really cared for Renee, and she didn't mind that.

"Anderson! Renee! Get over here, some chick is here for you!" The eldest sibling called.

With her suitcase in hand, Renee took small steps to meet face to waist with her cousin, Irene. The coat she was wearing smelled heavily of alcohol and sulfur.

"Renee, sweetie? Time to go home now.." Irene said, rubbing the younger child's rosy cheek.

Hours passed as Irene filled out paperwork. She did not want to care for Renee as a cousin or child but rather a sister. A sibling Irene has aways wanted.

" I have a sister... I finally have a sister." Irene whispered to herself with tears in her eyes. She held the hand of her new sibling, guiding her to a car which would take her home. Squeezing hands tightly, a playful surrounding was created. The two sisters held their head up high, not allowing anyone to bring them down.

"Happy birthday, Sweetie!" Irene exclaimed, hugging the weak redhead.

The best gift was not a material item, but rather a new bond to form and help shape. On the ride home, the gentle petting brought Renee's eyes to close slowly, until her exhaustion got the best of her. She was fast asleep of the lap of her new sister.

Three months have passed since she was saved from the 'hell-hole of a home.' She was relieved, and her nightmares have calmed down significantly. Her vivid images of dead civilians were worrying her family greatly. The nightly screams of terror emerging from the vocal cords of this young girl brought neighbors to question. Daily trips to the school's open playground seemed to help clear Renee's mind. Her green eyes staring blankly at the constantly gloomy sky as she swings higher and higher, getting lost in the clouds that never seemed to leave.

The sounds of laughing adults and birds chirping woke Renee from her semi peaceful slumber. Attempting to get out of bed, she tripped on a blanket and fell flat on the floor. A loud thud was heard throughout the house. Company giggled, and Renee was left red-faced. "Renee! Come downstairs and get Roadkill and Foxy from the asian kid!" were the first words she heard today. Still half asleep, she used all her might to attempt to get out of the mess she made.

Rushing downstairs for her inanimate best friends, she met face to face with a blushing beauty of a boy. His parents were long gone, which made him much mor shy.

"A-Ah... I found these toys at the school playground, and I saw you with them yesterday." said the boy. His shaky hands were clutching the foxes. His arms were extended towards the girl, offering her the plush toys as a symbol of trust. He looked away, attempting any eye contact with Renee.

Renee shyly grabbed the plush foxes and smiled. She was confused by the boy's personality. He was much for timid, almost like a giggled at the thought, making the boy tilt his head in confusion.

"What's your name? I'm Renee Anderson.. Nice to meet you." Renee held her arms out for an embrace. She looked at the kid in a puzzled manner and set her arms down.

The boy shook his head and looked at Renee. A blush appeared on his chubby cheeks.

"Tim Zhang... Ah.. It's nice to meet you too!" Tim said in a rushed voice.

His light brown eyes were shiny and full of emotion. His pants were torn at the knees, and his backpack had both the South Korean and Chinese flags sewn onto it. A red t-shirt and worn out converse completed his look. He seemed like a normal kid, yet he was shy, polite, and afraid of many things. Irene invited the shy little asian into the house. She bounced up and down twice, quickly stopping to calm her chest from bouncing. Renee turned to her "sister" with a red face. It was evident she liked the boy, and it was a simple case of puppy love. The invitation was accepted in a heartbeat, much to Renee's surprise.

The newly matched best friends were curious as to where Irene was going later in the day. They followed her as she grabbed her clip boards, notebooks, pens, and other materials. Renee appeared by Irene's foot as she prepared the vials of Francium and bleach.

"Sis, where do you go when you're gone from the house?" Renee asked, tugging on the lab coat's ends.

Startled at her sister's sudden appearance, Irene dropped the half full vial of bleach. A disapproving grunt was heard from Luxor Caroll, Irene's husband.

"I'll take you when you're in middle school, Baby." Irene winked as she left the apartment.

Her boyfriend was sound asleep in the other room, which left Tim and Renee with nothing else to do but play. The two spent hours playing with stuffed toys until they fell soundly asleep in each others arms in a mess of blankets on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3- Reject Child

[ age 7]

"Welcome to North Bluffs Primary School! Home of the Jellyfish! Are you a new student?" the principal smiled as she spoke with her annoying voice.

It was the first day in 2nd year. Recently moving school zones, Renee had to start all over in life. All the kids knew each other, which left the redhead feeling isolated. She sat alone at recess, wishing she could bring Foxy or Roadkill with her. She knew she couldn't, or else she would be teased. Tim went to the school, yet she was too shy to approach the kind boy. The bell rang for English lessons. Renee followed children in brightly coloured shirts with her eyes. The entire campus was soon empty upon 3 minutes after the bell. Arriving late, the bold red-head walked into class covered in water and bits of ice. After given a new sweater, Renee was placed to sit next to a short, slightly dark-skinned boy. Minutes passed and the two have exchanged glances here and there. The attention was called to the typical blond white other looking gal. Writing her name on the board, she introduced herself in a lengthy minute.

"Class, please take out your notebooks! We'll be working on family trees!" Ms. Kelley chanted delightfully.

Upon those words, Renee's chest felt heavy. It was as if someone had cored her heart, only to string barbed wire through it, having the wire tightened 'round her throat. Grasping the charm of her necklace, she set her head down and cried softly into her notebook. The boy sitting next to her took note and brought her in for a hug. he looked around the class for any wandering or suspicious eyes.

"Don't cry, girl... Is everything good?" he asked.

Waving his arms, he brought the teacher over. A small finger was pointing down at Renee.

"Miss, She's upset.."

"Oh, you're the reject child.."

[ After school]  
Renee found herself crying under the rain in front of the playground. The campus was nearly empty, as the others had parents who were always ready. After minutes of deep thinking, she began to understand her family's situation. She knew she had no real family. The pain ached in her heart, and Renee began to sob. Her clothes were damp and the cold air made her body shiver. The cold air made her veins feel cool, and chilled blood flowed within them. Suddenly, she felt the rain stop. She could hear it and see it, but it was not touching her. Looking to her side she saw a pair of black shoes and short legs stuffed into now damp jeans. Looking up above, she found an umbrella covering her. Printed on the side was the name "Jyles S."

"You look upset today. What happened?" Jyles asked. The boy showed true concern in his voice.

He snuck under the umbrella with the girl. As he unzipped his oversized Spider-Man sweater he attempted to covered Renee with one half.

"Crying happened.. Who are you?"

"Hi, Renee... I'm Jyles Strawbern."

He held the girl closer as he introduced himself. Renee looked at the boy in confusion. The smaller boy chuckled lightly. The childish laughter brought a sense of happiness in the otherwise depressing setting. Wiping the tears from Renee's face, he replied,

"I saw Miss Kelley's name paper thingie.. She was pointing at your name." Jyles jokingly patted Renee's back.

"Oh, I ah.. under... uhm... I under-"

" RENEE!" A loud voice was heard.

"Oh.. That's my brother, Luxor.."

Her slight smile faded away to reveal a plain face once again. The pain in her eyes brought great confusion to Jyles' mind. Shrugging it off, Jyles smirked and waved shyly.

"I guess I'll have to go.." Jyles sighed.

Before he took another step, Renee held his hand and pulled him back. Grasping his hand forcefully, Renee walks him to her house. The warmth of the boy's hands was not only warming Renee's hand, but her heart as well. The two helped each other study and play until night came, and Jyles was soon on his way home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Renee~!" he called out before leaving.

[Next day]

Jyles and Renee spent their recess in front of the playground. Cheerful laughter filled the area and caught the attention of no other than Tim. The pale boy approached Renee and toyed with her damaged hair. With jealousy evident in his stance and looks, Jyles sat down and covered his ears.

"Will your sister allow me to come over after school, Redhead?" A nervous smile emerged on both Jyles and Renee's chubby faces.

"Ah, Well, Tim-"

"Great! I'll see you soon, Renee!" and with that, Zhang left to his own little clique.


	4. Ch 4- United, We Stand Infected, We Die

Tim left to grab a drink from the kitchen. As Renee was waiting, she tore out multiple pages from her journal, leaving them on the table. The graphite on the wrinkled pages was rubbing off. Tim returned and set the cup down near the torn pages. He eyed them for a few minutes before asking,

"Ah, Renee. What are these?" Tim asked, reaching for the pages.

Mindlessly, Renee tipped the cup over the cup, having its contents spill on the table. She looked away, and her vision was blocked by paper. Renee pushed Tim's hand out of the way and ran off to get a towel. With a scowl, she returned to her seat and set the towel on the puddle of juice. A quick kiss was shared between the two.

"You printed these from Irene's email?"

"Yeah, so? I don't want my real journal."

Tim giggled at his apprentice's response. Reading over the pages, his expression changed from happy to confused.

"Wait, why is it in the third person?"

Brushing off the question, Renee leaned over for her pages. Pulling the teen on his body, Tim lightly kissed Renee.

"I know about the accident. Obituary, Let me read!"

[ Year 8]

"Renee, Get ready. Jyles is here!" Irene shouted from downstairs.

A kiss brought the drowsy redhead to her senses. Jyles handed Renee her clothing and sat at the foot of her bed. The two were going to visit Irene's workplace, thinking of applying for an internship.

The group entered the lab hours later. The smell of chemicals were overpowering Jyles' sensitive nose. They looked around, becoming familiarized with the different elements and chemicals used here. A long corridor was the path to Irene's section of the building.

A middle-aged scientist was responsible for a small chemical spill. Unable to clean up the mess, he ignored it and continued on his experiment. A blackboard above him read "Corrosive and explosives." Near Irene's lab, a blackboard listing unstable elements was on the floor.

The sound of panicked yelling filled the room. The aged man's sleeve was stained with a clear liquid which was dissolving his skin. The view was blocked by the other scientists crowding around, attempting to dispose of the experiment he was testing. The beaker was foaming, and the glass became very hot. The amount of energy was enough to cause an explosion, which worried many. A building evacuation was called, yet the room was on lockdown. Voices shouting, "Evacuate!" were heard randomly from outside the room. Looking for hiding places, the room was soon empty looking.

A hand pulled Renee behind the fallen blackboard. Irene called for the two teenagers to hide in the emergency shower. Tired of waiting, she took the spot, using a unconcious intern as a shield. Jyles covered the smaller girl with his lab coat, hugging her tightly. Time seemed to pass by quickly, and the sound of Renee's rapid heartbeat made Jyles uneasy.

Shattered glass and liquids littered the floor. The loud sound of an explosion accompanied by the shrieks of female scientists in training were heard throughout the large building. The smells were intoxicating to Renee. She soon grew dizzy as she picked up more of the scent.

Dead and injured bodies littered the floor. The blackboard was pulled off the young couple by Irene. Her large hands grabbed the two and helped them up. Checking for injuries, the three made their way for escape. The strong odor of chemicals was easy to pick up throughout the town. In a hurry, news vans and mysterious black buses were on every block. By living on the border of Northyears and Fishers, it was easy for the family, and a friend, to escape. For days, they stayed until threats were made to them.

"Luxor! Babe! Turn on the news!" Irene suggested. A nervous look on her face gave her true emotions away.

"Where's bloodhair and her fuck buddy?" Luxor said mockingly, clicking the remote buttons.

Back in Renee's bedroom, 'bloodhair' was on her bed, falling asleep. Jyles shook her awake. The radio was playing, and the two listened as the distortion began to clear up. Renee stared blankly at the wall as her childhood friend memories faded away slightly. Meeting Jyles, her father, and crying over Lillith were memories that existed, but the person involved was a mystery. She began to smile as she forgot about those who gave her pain.

_" Attention, people of Fishers. This is a public service announcement. The Toxicity Reinforcement Unit is in charge of helping those affected by the chemical fumes and radioactivity caused by the recent incident at the New Beginnings labs. If you are in the following areas, please stay outside to receive treatment. Border Area. Korean district. Miracle quarter. Fishers is in a state of emergency. We thank you for your co-operation and understanding. We are attempting to clean up this mess. We repeat. Fishers is in a state of emergency."_

A pop kiss was placed upon Renee's lips.

"Babe. Let's get outta here. We need to be treated." Renee whispered into her lover's ear.

Renee ran downstairs to meet with her siblings. As the group exited their house, they were surprised by the horrifying sight presented to them. Men in black hazmat suits were on every block. Stun guns used on the innocent, bringing them to the ground. Those that were down were shot multiple times. The smell of blood mixed with chemicals was too much for Jyles to handle. He covered his nose with his sleeve. He and Luxor ran to the Unit's leader.

"What is all this for!?" Luxor shouted.

" We were hired to rid the city of all those affected. We are required to prevent the spread of this danger to prevent the infection of others, and to prevent the mutation of humans. The chemicals enhance illness, mental and physical, to a degree where it is nearly unbearable. All hospitals are cleared from any human life. Human lives do not matter to us. They have little to offer. Any more questions, Officer?"

" No, you sick fuck!"

"Lovely." The bland voice of the unit leader brought fear into the two men.

Two other men grabbed Luxor by the shoulders and shot him dead between the eyes. During this, Jyles managed to run back to the other females. Holding a heartbroken Irene close, Renee sighed heavily.

"On y va."

Irene drove the kids to her friend's home in Northyears. During the ride, Jyles told the girls of the brutal words he heard. At the warning of illness, Irene gasped. She looked at Renee with the rear view mirror. The young girl was sound asleep.


End file.
